Elements
by FallenAngel08
Summary: When a young girl with strange magical powers joins Xena and Gabrielle on their journeys trouble is sure to come.will this girl bring Xena and Gabrielle closer.this is my first fic so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Xena and Gabrielle. "Xena can we stop for a little while I'm hungry" whined the bard. Xena didn't answer for they heard a scream from up ahead. They both raced forward to see what was happening.

Just over the hilltop they came upon three thugs attacking a young girl. Xena Jumped in between them "what's the trouble here boys" she said coolly. "This wench here stole some food from our camp" the bigger one answered. Xena looked down at the young girl. She couldn't of been more than fifteen with fiery red hair and raggedy clothes.

"I don't see why you couldn't share a little of your food, she probably wouldn't eat much" said Gabrielle. "I don't give a shit, the point is that she should be punished for her crime" yelled the second thug as he charged at them with the other two close behind him. Within minutes they all three lay on the ground unconscious. Xena turned and approached the young girl. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I wont ever steal again" she pleaded scooting backwards.

That's when Xena noticed the gash bleeding terribly on her left shoulder. "Its okay we're not gonna hurt you" replied Xena kneeling in front of her. The girl couldn't answer as she fainted from loss of blood. Xena caught her before she hit the ground and carried her over and put her on Argo. "What are we going to do with her" asked the bard. "We'll make camp someplace and see if we can help her" replied Xena leading the war horse away from the unconscious thugs.

Sometime close to sunset the girl woke up. "Where am I" she asked looking around. When her eyes came upon Gabrielle sitting next to her she froze "Its okay your safe" said Gabrielle trying to comfort her. She could see the fear and pain in her eyes and it almost made her cry just to look at them. "What's your name" asked the bard looking away. "Aeryn" she answered "what's yours." "Gabrielle and that's Xena" answered the Bard pointing to Xena who had just returned with three fish dangling from her hand. Xena smiled at her but she had no desire to smile back. Gabrielle took the fish from Xena and began cooking it while Xena tended to Argo. Aeryn lay back down and watched the fire until Gabrielle brought her her food.

After dinner Xena checked Aeryn's bandages while the bard washed the dishes, no one said a word except for the occasional comment or two from Gabrielle or Xena. When everyone was asleep Aeryn decided she would try to escape, as much as these people had helped her she didn't trust them, she didn't trust anybody. She tried to stand but her body was took weak from the loss of blood and her knees gave out. Suddenly a strong pair of arms caught her and held her up, she opened her eyes to see Xena looking at her worried. "You know you shouldn't be moving after what you've been through" said Xena laying her back down.

"Im fine, just a little tired that's all" replied Aeryn looking away. Silence surrounded them as they both sat there looking at the stars. "So why did you help me" asked Aeryn breaking the silence. "What do you mean, why wouldn't we help you" replied Xena looking confused. "I mean you could of just left me there and went on without even noticing, that's what everyone else does" answered Aeryn. "I would never do that nor would Gabrielle, when we see someone in trouble we help them, that's kinda what we do" said Xena "where are you from" she added. "I don't know" said Aeryn. "Come on you can trust me I wont tell" said Xena putting her hand on Aeryn's shoulder. The girl just shied away and continued looking at the stars. After a few minutes she had made up her mind. "I guess I could trust you enough" she answered "I was born in a small village not far from here, my mom couldn't take care of me since my father died. So she left me at some strangers doorstep and disappeared or at least that's what the villagers told me. Anyway, a kind old lady found and took care of me. I used to call her Nana because she was like a grandmother to me.

One day a group of bandit came to our village and attacked and killed everyone including the kind old lady. They burned the houses and took what they wanted then left and didn't return. I was lucky because Nana had sent me out to look for mushrooms just before they attacked. I could only watch as the whole village burned and I cant get the screams of the people who were trapped in the burning houses out of my mind. When I returned the survivors blamed me for it because I was away and they thought I was a traitor and ran me off. From then on I've been living off of stealing and I've learned not to trust anybody because it normally ends in me getting hurt." Xena was completely stunned by what she had told her, _No one deserves to go through something like that especially not this young girl. _

Xena knew that wasn't the whole story and that she had left things out that but when she looked into Aeryn's eyes she saw all the pain and distrust. So she decided no to push it. "I'm sorry" was all she could say as she got up and walked over to her bedroll. "Xena"

"Yeah" "Thanks for helping me, no one has every helped me before and I'm thankful for that and tell Gabrielle thanks too" said Aeryn closing her eyes. Xena just grunted in response and that was the end of their conversation for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Take Me With You

Aeryn woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, she sat up to see Gabrielle leaning over a fire stirring a pot of stew and Xena packing up the bedrolls. "Well your finally awake" said the Bard handing her a bowl of hot stew. "Hey Gabrielle do you think its all right if I stay and travel with you for a while" asked Aeryn between mouthfuls. "I don't see why not" replied the bard taking her empty bowl.

Xena overhearing their conversation barged in "Gabrielle can I speak with you for a moment" she demanded. Gabrielle knew the look in the warriors eyes and got up and obediently followed her. When Xena was sure they were out of earshot she began to speak "Gabrielle we can't take her with us she's to young and its too dangerous."

"I know Xena but I overheard you and Aeryn last night and it brought tears to my eyes at what that poor girls been through and I don't want anything like that to happen to her again" pleaded the bard.

Xena's emotions almost got the better of her when she looked into the bards beautiful green eyes and she almost agreed. "NO" she said and walked back to camp.

Aeryn got up with no trouble and approached the fuming warrior "Xena please let me travel with you, you're the first kind person I've met since Nana died and I don't want to be alone anymore. Xena please I'm begging you, I promise I wont get in the way and I'm a very hard worker just please please please let me come with you" pleaded Aeryn giving her the cute puppy dog eyes.

Xena's emotions finally caught her when she looked in to the girls eyes that reminded her so much of Gabrielle's and she agreed.

Sorry this chapters so short but I kinda ran out of ideas plus its like one in the morning and I have to go to school tomorrow. Hope ya like it…. please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble

"Xena can we stop at the next town please" begged the bard. "I don't know why do you ask" replied the warrior. "We're running low on supplies and I think we should get Aeryn some better clothes" answered the bard whispering the last part. "Sure" was all Xena said.

Even though she hated stopping she had to agree with the bard that the young girl needed some new clothes because the ones she wore were ripped and had many holes. By the time they reached the next town it was a little after lunchtime so they decided to stay for the night and tied Argo up at the stables.

Xena counted out what she thought would be enough to buy some clothes and gave it to Aeryn. "Now meet us here in about an hour, Gabrielle and I are going to get some more supplies, and try to stay out of trouble" she said. Aeryn nodded in agreement and they all went their separate ways.

About an hour later Xena and Gabrielle stood outside the stables waiting for Aeryn's return. "I think it was a bad idea letting her go off on her own with all that money" said the warrior looking for any sign of Aeryn.

Suddenly they heard loud shouts from the center of town. They rushed forward to find Aeryn in the middle of a crowd fighting with two guys.

The raggedy clothes she once wore were gone. In their place she wore a short red skirt that went to her waistline, a white strapless shirt just covered her chest and a very short matching red vest went over her shirt. A red headband held her hair out of her face and sandals replaced her once bare feet. Her whole middle torso was visible showing how thin and muscular she was.

Xena noticed some things about her body that she hadn't seen before because she kept them covered up. Like the four tattooed symbols on her left shoulder and a necklace she wore with a weird blue stone that sparkled in the sunlight.

She was fighting two grown men that were three times her size and two others lay unconscious next to them, one had a huge knot forming on his head. Gabrielle and Xena jumped in between them and within seconds the two men lay unconscious next to their companions. They quickly walked back to the stables not wanting to stir up more trouble and talked about what started the fight.

"Okay Aeryn tell us what happened," said Xena sitting down next to them in the stables.

"I was just returning from buying some new clothes when these two guys walked up behind me and started saying things to me that were, well not very nice, some of them I don't even want to speak of. I just ignored them because I've heard them before the villagers used to call me them, but when one of them grabbed me and slammed me up against a wall I lost it and punched the guy in the face. That's how the fight started" said Aeryn her eyes welling up with tears "I'm sorry I caused trouble Xena I promise it wont happen again" she begged.

"You shouldn't apologize Aeryn, if anybody does something like that to you again I give you permission to kick their asses," said Xena. Aeryn smiled at Xena and Gabrielle and they smiled back at her.

_For once in my entire life I feel like I'm at home with these people maybe I can trust them _she thought.

Since they spent all of their money on clothes and supplies, they ate the left

over stew from breakfast and slept in the barn.

Okay theres my third Chap. I hope you liked it. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Water Fight

Aeryn woke before everyone else and looked around to see Xena laying next to a pile of hay but she couldn't find Gabrielle. She didn't give it much thought and go t up. After rummaging through all the bags looking for food and finding none she turned to look at the war horse tied a few yards away.

Argo looked up and snorted at her as she approached and then returned to munching her hay. "Your lucky, you get an all you can eat buffet where ever you go" she said stroking the horses soft mane.

"I think she likes you" said Xena apepearing next to her. "Xena can I tell you something" asked Aeryn.

"Sure"

"What I told you before about my life…well I didn't tell you everything" she paused and looked at Xena "I was born with these four symbols on my right shoulder, the villagers thought it was a sign of evil or a curse so my mom abandoned me fearing for her life" she paused again and looked around then continued.

"This kind old lady, Nana, found me and took me in" she was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of village people moving about outside "I'll tell you the rest sometime later Xena, lets find Gabrielle and bbe on our way" said Aeryn rolling up her blanket.

"We wont have to go very far to find Gabrielle" said Xena smirking "What do you mean by that" questioned Aeryn. "I'll show you, first go get me a bucket of water" asked Xena handing her a bucket and pointing to where the water trough was located.

Aaeryn quickly returned with a full bucket of water and handed it to Xena then followed her over to the pile of hay that she had slept next to and began pouring the water on it all the while smirking.

"WHT" yelled a furious Gabrielle as she burst out of the pile of hay, scaring the crap out of Aeryn, with hay sticking to her now wet hair and face. "Damnit Xena why do you always have to do that" yelled gabrielle while she chased Xena around twirling a pitchfork and threatening to kill her while Aeryn lay rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

This one is also kinda short but I completely ran out of ideas.

I need some help please give me some ideas for the next chapter……R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finding out

Aeryn had finally gotten the two to settle down but only by allowing Gabrielle to dunk Xenas head in the water tough several times. But the truce didn't last when they both ganged up on her and threw her in the trough.

After that they packed up and left the town soaking wet which earned then several weird glances from passerbyers. They traveled on through the night with all three of them riding on Argo.

At first Aeryn said she would walk while they rode because she didn't want to weigh the poor war horse down but Xena finally convinced her insisting she wasn't very heavy so she agreed and hopped up behind Gabrielle.

They rode all the next day and finally stopped close to sunset and made camp. Xena disappeared as usual and then reappeard holding two large rabbits which they cooked and ate. After dinner they went to bed, Xena and Gabrielle slept next to each other by the fire to keep warm and Aeryn slept farther away next to Argo. Even though she trusted them sshe didn't trust them enough to sleep next to them where she was vulnerable.

Later that night Xena woke from a nightmare, she rolled over and reached out her arm searching for Gabrielle's presence to comfort her. But all she grasped was air. She opened her eyes, sat up and looked around. She didn't see Gabrielle nor Aeryn and a worried look crossed her face. The sound of faint laughing pulled her attention towards the direction of the river. When she got there she saw both Aeryn and Gabrielle sitting on the bank looking at the sky and talking.

"Oh hey Xena, sorry if we woke you" apologized the bard. "And why wasn't I invited to your little party" said Xena looking hurt. "Well we thought you needed your rest since you had been riding for almost two days" replied Aeryn. Xena understood and thanked them for their thoughtfullness but told them that she wouldn't of been able to sleep without then there.

"Hey Gabrielle "yeah Xena" answered the bard. "Ithink its time we started teaching our newest member how to fight" said Xena looking at Aeryn. A huge grin spread across her face and she jumped up and hugged Xena and almost knocked Gabrielle over when she hugged her.

Over the next few day Xena and Gabrielle took turns teaching Aeryn different fighting tactics and they eventually go her her own weapon. It was a long shaft with blades at both ends that could also be separated into two swords. Aeryn had become very skilled with her weapon and had almost beaten Gabrielle several times.

Often during fights with bandits and other simple opponents Xena and Gabrielle would stand back and let Aeryn fight by herself for a while until she started having problems and then they would assist her.

One day while entering a town they were stopped by two men dressed in fancy armor. One was large and had a long beard that reached down to his chest the other was smaller and had a short mustache. "Whats going on here" asked Xena. "Just a routine seach, anbody who enters and leaves this area has to be checked" answered the larger man. "What is it you are searching for" asked the bard. "Didn't you hear theres been a sighting that the keeper has returned" replied the smaller man. Gabrielle utterly confused asked " who is the keeper." "The keeper is the one who is said to bring the end to life itself they say she is going to destroy the entire planet" said the long bearded man. "How are you supposed to find her" asked Xena "The only way they you can identify her is the four symbols on her right shoulder tjat represent four of the elements that she controls" answered the short man. They talked no more as they men examined Xena and Gabrielle right shoulders. They then turned to Aeryn and she scooted back a little as they approached. A thought suddenly struck Xena, she remembered seeing four weird symbols on Aeryn's right shoulder and she had an idea that Aeryn was the keeper they were looking for. She turned to see the same realization look on Gabrielle's face for she too had seen the four symbols before on Aeryn's shoulder. They prepared to run as one man grabbed Aeryn and the other examined her shoulder. The mans eyes grew wide and his companion peeked over at her shoulder as well. They drew their swords and prepared to tie Areyn up.

That's when Xena and Gabrielle decided to interfere. They knocked the two guys out who were not ready for a fight but not before one of them blew a horn signaling practically a whole army to come rushing out of the village at them. Xena grabbed Aeryn and they jumped on Argo with Gabrielle following and galloped away in to the woods.

They didn't stop until they had reached the next village where they camped out in the trees so they could stay hidden but still keep an eye out for anyone who entered the village. "Now your going to explain yourself and why these people are after you right not and don't leave anything out" demanded Xena looking sternly at Aeryn

I finally finished this chapter. The next chapter is going to be even longer. Hope you like it. Please R&R


End file.
